El papelito de Claire
by Roxmarie
Summary: .:Clail:. Claire le enseña a Quil el remedio mágico para curar el dolor, estar con ella, que es toda sonrisas, dulzura y flores silvestres al amanecer, y cuando tiene trece años, huele a frutos rojos, y sonríe con una nueva picardía, que lo vuelve loco.


_Primer fic que escribo de esta adorable pareja que es de mis favoritas en este fandom. __Originalmente era un cuento con el que quería participar en un concurso, pero por más que tengo la mente abierta, no me complacía el resultado final de una pareja en la que el chico no es un Quileute al que no le pasa el tiempo, así que me decidí a escribirla para ellos porque son amor y se lo merecen._

_**Disclaimer:** Personajes e historia original de Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_

**:. El papelito de Claire .:**_  
_

Ese día llovía a cántaros, y la Push era un lugar apacible, silencioso. Pero a mí el silencio me quemaba por dentro y por fuera, presionándome y aplastándome bajo el peso del mundo que se me había venido encima.

Ese día mi madre murió, tras cuatro meses de sufrir un cáncer fulminante que no había sido diagnosticado a tiempo, y que nos había tomado a todos por sorpresa, menos a ella.

Así que ahora sabía lo que se sentía estar sólo en el mundo, claro, tenía a los chicos de la manada, pero no era lo mismo que tener uno a la madre esperándolo cada noche al volver a casa, con sus manos tibias y siempre amables, que encontraban al niño que estaba aún dentro de mí a pesar de mi apariencia.

Y estaba allí, intentando no desmoronarme de dolor, cuando tocaron la puerta.

Eran Embry y Jacob junto con Sam. Quise tirarles la puerta en la cara, pero sabía que sólo querían ayudarme aunque en ese momento nada pudiera hacerme sentir mejor. Ninguno dijo nada y Embry me abrazó, tomándome por sorpresa, y rompiendo la compostura que había intentado mantener, haciendo que sin poder evitarlo me pusiera a llorar.

-Está bien, viejo, está bien… -me consoló en voz baja mientras me daba palmaditas en la espalda y me llevaba adentro, los otros dos entraron en silencio junto a nosotros.

-Amigo… ¿Quién…? –empezó Jacob una vez nos hubimos sentado en el sofá.

-Sue está en el hospital con Charlie –respondió Sam antes de que yo tuviera que hacerlo, se lo agradecí mentalmente sin poder dejar de llorar como una nena, lo que menos quería era tener que hablar de los preparativos para el funeral de mi madre.

-Ah –musitó Jacob–. ¿Hay algo más que necesites, Quil? Lo que sea...

Negué con la cabeza mientras al fin lograba dejar de llorar, y respiré hondo intentando que el pecho me doliera menos.

Un rato después empezó a llegar el resto de personas que se enteraron de la noticia, Emily, su hermana, Seth, Paul, Rebecca y Jared, y por último Bella junto contigo y Nessie. Habías ido a pasar el día en casa de tu amiguita, y al conocerse la noticia, se habían apresurado a venir. Charlie y Sue todavía no volvían, y yo me preguntaba qué demonios les tomaría tanto tiempo.

Sentado en la mesa de la cocina y sintiéndome aturdido por la cantidad de gente, no me percaté de que ya habías llegado, mientras agradecía el hecho de que los chicos nuevos de su manada de Sam se hubieran abstenido de venir a darme el pésame, no me sentía de humor para ver a mucha gente, y la casa ya estaba lo suficientemente llena.

-Nessie… -musitó Jacob en voz baja, sentado en la silla que estaba a mi lado, levanté la vista de inmediato, sabiendo que te vería.

Reneesme corrió a refugiarse en los brazos de Jacob, y yo me fijé en ti, estabas de pie en el marco de la puerta, mirándome fijamente mientras enormes lágrimas escurrían de tus dulces ojos oscuros. Bella y tu madre estaban tras de ti, ambas mirándote también. Escuché que Jacob le susurraba algo a Nessie, que al parecer sollozaba en su pecho, pero no supe qué era, tú captabas toda mi atención, tú y las lágrimas que corrían por tus mejillas.

-Claire… -dije tu nombre con voz temblorosa, aterrado por tus lágrimas, y estuve a punto de preguntarte qué te pasaba, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, atravesaste la cocina y te abalanzaste sobre mí, abrazándome con fuerza.

-Quil… -sollozaste quedamente tras unos momentos.

- Dime cariño –susurré de vuelta, con nuevas lágrimas a punto de brotar de mis ojos.

-¿Recuerdas cuando murió el patito que me regalaste? –me preguntaste con tu pequeña voz, alzando la carita para mirarme a los ojos, llena de decisión en tu mirada.

-Sí, lo recuerdo, bebé –dije intentando entender a qué venía aquello.

-Bueno, yo extrañaba mucho a mi patito y no quería hacer nada, pero tú viniste un día y me trajiste uno de estos –bajaste la vista al final, para buscar algo en el pequeño bolsillo de tu overol de jean, al final, sacaste una paletita de caramelo con una carita feliz, que reconocí de inmediato.

-Lo sé –te seguí la corriente.

-Dijiste que era una paletita mágica, que hacía que se fuera la tristeza.

-Sí, eso dije –respondí en voz baja, incapaz de apartar la vista ni un milímetro de tu rostro. No había necesidad de que siguieras hablando, yo lo recordaba, pero de cualquier modo, fue hermoso oírlo salir de tus labios.

-Bueno… Sólo pude conseguir ocho –dijiste empezando a sollozar de nuevo, mientras empezabas a buscar de nuevo en tus bolsillos, sacando una tras otra las siete paletas restantes–. ¿Crees que puedan ser suficientes?

No supe qué decir, sólo te abracé con fuerza contra mi pecho. Después de todo en realidad no estaba sólo en el mundo, te tenía a ti, que estabas a punto de cumplir los cinco años y aún creías en curas mágicas para el dolor del corazón, y que no te dabas cuenta de que en el año que Nessie y tú llevaba siendo amigas, ella había pasado de aparentar los mismos tres años que tú, a aparentar seis… Te tenía a ti, y eso sería suficiente, siempre que estuvieras a mi lado. Viviría cada día por sacarte una sonrisa de esas que me derretían por dentro, y que no eran nada difíciles de conseguir, tú eras toda sonrisas y dulzura, y flores silvestres al amanecer…

-¡Quil, oye! –dijiste de pronto sacudiéndome del brazo con tu pequeña mano, alejándome de mis recuerdos.

-Dime -contesté avergonzado, sonriendo como un idiota.

-Te pregunté que por qué tienes este envoltorio de paleta aquí en la billetera, parece que llevara años ahí...

-Ah, no seas exagerada, es que no encontré dónde tirarlo, y siempre se me olvida sacarlo –mentí, encogiéndome de hombros.

Me miraste con el ceño fruncido por un par de segundos antes de empezar a vaciar otro de los bolsillos de mi billetera, sin agregar ningún comentario.

Sabía que no recordabas haberme dado esas paletitas de caramelo, porque me habías dicho hace años que no recordabas cuando mi madre murió, pero yo jamás lo olvidaría, era uno de mis recuerdos más preciados el saber que a tus cuatro años te preocupabas por mi felicidad tanto como yo por la tuya. En ese entonces yo estaba seguro de tu amor, y tú confiabas en el mío como una niña que sabe que su hermano mayor la protegerá.

Para mí, las cosas habían empezado a cambiar poco a poco, en especial cuando dejaste de usar un par de colitas para ir al colegio y te atreviste a coserle el dobladillo tú misma a la falda de tu uniforme para que te quedara más corta. Desde entonces, yo soñaba con tus dulces labios, imaginándome que tendrían el sabor de tu chicle favorito, que hacía que tu lengua fuera siempre desde hacía casi un año, de color azul. No te diría que estaba perdidamente enamorado de tus rizos color caramelo, de tus ojos negros de gatito travieso, o de tu olor a frutos rojos, de los movimientos agraciados de tu cuerpo que empezaba a cambiar de niña a mujer, de tu ingenuidad, de tu ternura y de tus pucheros de bebé.

No, no te lo diría, no viciaría tu inocencia, no corrompería tu dulce amor por mí.

¿Para qué iba a apresurarme? Tú estabas creciendo aún más rápido de lo que yo me hubiera atrevido a esperar. A tus trece años, a veces te descubría mirándome en silencio, con un brillo nuevo en tus ojos, que ahora parecían guardar secretos traviesos, un brillo que no tenía nada que ver con la niña que reía cuando me pedía que le regalara un perro, te escuchaba suspirar cuando tomaba tu mano y besaba tus cabellos o tu frente, o te veía sonrojarte con cumplidos a los que estabas acostumbrada, y que eran más inocentes que los que tus propios labios dirigían a los modelos de las revistas. ¿Para qué apresurarlo, para qué echarlo a perder? Dejaría que lo descubrieras tú misma y a tu ritmo, esperaría lo que fuera necesario, a fin de cuentas, para mí el tiempo era irrelevante, en cuanto a mí no me cambiaba.

Y si no eras para mí, si tus dulces primeros besos no los guardaras para mis labios, si tus sonrisas fueran para otros ojos y otros sueños, entonces te sonreiría y tendría que dejarte ir de mi lado, dejarte tomar la mano de otra persona y rogar que no hiciera daño a tu corazón, que yo había cuidado con tanto esmero, pero dentro de mí, guardaría el orgullo de haber visto cómo te transformabas en una bella flor, de haber sido el guardián de tus secretos y tus dudas, y todo ello lo guardaría muy juntito y seguro en el fondo de mi alma, junto con mi amor, no sea que en un arrebato se liberara y me matara de dolor. Pero siempre a la mano, siempre esperando por ti, y guardando la esperanza de que algún día quisieras regresar.

Pero no iba a pensar en ello, no aún.

-Dime, ¿aún quieres un perro? –te pregunté dispuesto a darte la luna si me la pedías, mientras muy concentrada empezabas a meter de nuevo en mi billetera todo lo que sacaste, tratando de ponerlo todo en el mismo lugar en el que estaba.

-No –respondiste sin pensarlo ni un segundo.

-¿Ah, no? –me sorprendí-. ¿Y qué quieres?

Guardaste silencio por unos momentos antes de responder.

-¿Me llevas al concierto de "Da Rocks"? –preguntaste alzando la vista y mirándome a los ojos.

-Claro –respondí inmediatamente, sonreíste complacida y bajaste la mirada para seguir con tu labor.

Suspiré, mientras intentaba descifrar cuál de los dos sentimientos que consumían mi corazón era más fuerte, la devastadora alegría que me proporcionaba el cumplir cada uno de tus deseos, o la nostalgia arrolladora de ver pasar ante mis ojos, y sin poder detenerlos, los últimos días de tu infancia.

* * *

_Espero que la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo cuando la escribía, por favor dejen review._

Gidget._  
_


End file.
